


Surprises

by Yvi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always experienced Buffy as the 'good and nice' one of them. But this was not good and nice. This was dirty and hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

The sex was nothing like she imagined. She had always experienced Buffy as the 'good and nice' one of them. But this was not good and nice. This was dirty and hot.

"So I guess vampires really do like it rough," Faith joked after their first time. She was bathed in sweat and exhausted. Slayers did have quite some stamina.

"Some of them," Buffy replied, also obviously catching her breath. "Are you surprised?"

"Me? As if you'd ever surprise me, B," Faith said. She looked at the clock - it had been two hours since she had entered Buffy's motel room.

Buffy laughed. "So me having sex with you didn't surprise you in the least, huh?"

"This wasn't you having sex with me, this was me having sex with you," Faith smirked. She got up and wandered over to where she remembered her shirt lying.

"You tell yourself that," Buffy joked, watching Faith get dressed. Faith didn't bother with underwear, only putting on a shirt and pants.

"Oh, I fully intend to. Also, I intend to repeat this."

She didn't hear any complaints - there really was nothing better than post-apocalyptic sex.

**Author's Note:**

> written for callmesandy's fandom stocking 2008


End file.
